Lumba-cè melanyet
by eilume-verte-feuille
Summary: Aragorn et Arwen sont à la demeure d'Elrond afin de préparer leur union. Soudain, les cors de Mirkwood annoncent l'arriver du roi Thranduil. Une mauvaise nouvelle l'amène: le prince Legolas se meurt. Commence alors une lutte de la part d'Estel afin de sauver un être qui visiblement semble être plus important qu'il n'y paraît.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Je tient à préciser que les personnages qui se trouvent dans cette fiction ne sont pas de moi mais de l'auteur J.R.R. Tolkien.

Bonne lecture!

Aragorn se tenait tranquillement dans la salle de réception de Fondcombe. Il s'était penché à même une fenêtre,pour fumer sa pipe en toute quiétude. Les préparatifs de leur seconde union entre Arwen et lui allaient bon train (leur première s'étant déroulée au Gondor pays des hommes libres de la terre du milieu). Arwen se débattait avec Elrond quant au sujet du choix des nappes,tandis que Gimli également présent en tant que témoin de l'ancien rôdeur,recevait un cours de la part des gardes de Rivendell afin qu'il comprenne enfin la différence entre un carré de soie et un vulgaire bout de tissus. Ils avaient beau tenter,le maître nain n'avait hélas toujours rien saisi de cette soit disant comparaison pourtant évidente aux yeux des elfes. Cette image,fit sourire le roi du Gondor. Il soupira,tout paraissait calme,le monde était peu à peu redevenu serein après la guerre de l'anneau mais une ombre à l'ouest, un murmure à l'est entravaient le repos tant mérité d'Estel. Au fond de son âme, il présentait qu'un grand malheur allait une nouvelle fois s'abattre sur lui et sur son entourage.

« Qu'avez vous mon ami ? » Arwen sa future épouse,s'était rapprochée de lui,elle semblait confuse de lire sur le visage de son bien aimé le trouble dont il était saisi depuis fut surprit,mais non sans être soulagé de la voir.

« Les songes d'un hommes sont bien trop complexes,pour une elfe,ne vous inquiétez pas. » Afin de ne pas lui laisser le loisir de lui répondre à ses paroles quelque peu directes, il reprit sur un ton plus doux sur un sujet plus banal :

«Les préparatifs avancent ?» C'est à cet instant que le seigneur Elrond s'approcha de son futur beau fils. On pouvait voir un sourire doux et chaleureux sur son visage.

«Tout prend forme,d'ici deux semaine tout sera fini»dit-il. Et pour détendre l'atmosphère il reprit :

«Si monsieur Gimli fils de Gloin,avait un esprit plus esthétique,cela prendrai moins de temps bien sur»

L'assemblée se mit à rire,même le maître nain trouvait cette boutade du seigneur Elrond à son goût. Soudain,dans un bruit sourd les cors de Mirkwood retentirent dans toute la cité de Rivendell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Il ma été demander ce que signifiait le terme : Lumba-cè melantyet. C'est de l'elfique qui se traduit par: Je suis fatigué mon amour. Au court de ma fiction j'utiliserais beaucoup de termes elfique est afin qu'elle reste le plus claire possible une traduction vous sera offerte à chaque fin de chapitre. Pour plus d'explication je vous renvois au dictionnaire elfique Quenya que vous trouverez facilement sur internet (vive Google) .

PS: Je vous rappelle également que les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de l'illustre auteur JRR Tolkien.

Bonne lecture !

Elrond fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait à aucune visite d'elfes venant du royaume de la forêt noire. Aragorn quant à lui restait perplexe,visiblement il ne connaissait point le cor des elfes sylvestres, si bien que Gimli cru bon d'intervenir à ce moment même:

« Ce sont les cors de Mirkwood », s'écria ce dernier heureux.

Le seigneur de Rivendell eu à peine le temps de lever un sourcil qu'Aragorn souffla «Legolas », puis parti en courant à la venue de son ami le prince, tout en laissant le reste du groupe quelque peu pantois dans la salle de réception de Fondcombe. Estel se précipita vers le balcon royal qui donnait vue sur l'entrée de la cité.

« Ce n'est pas notre ami Legolas qui nous rend visite » observa le nain. Elrond et lui avaient rejoint l'ancien rôdeur du nord, Arwen était restée à l'intérieur comme l'exigeait la tradition elfique. Tous trois se tenaient la tête penchée sur un balcon d'une tailler imposant dominant ainsi toute la cour de la demeure, profitant du spectacle que leur offrait leurs nouveaux invités. La troupe du royaume sylvestre était composée d'environs 60 cavaliers sur des chevaux et cette vue était somme toute aussi incroyable qu'improbable. Mais quelque chose attira l'attention des trois amis rester haut perchés. En effet, au milieu de cette cavalerie, se dressait un magnifique élan où trônait un elfe majestueux. Quelques elfes de Rivendell s'inclinaient sur son passage et en signe de respect ce dernier hochait la tête pour leur rendre leurs saluts mais ne paraissait guère sans soucier. Il était vêtu d'une longue tunique argenter ainsi que d'un pantalon d'un noir aussi profond que la nuit, ses cheveux parsemés de tresse pour le moins fines tombaient en cascade sur ces frêles épaules. A cette simple vue, Aragorn comprit à l'instant même que c'était une personne importante de son royaume. Et comme si que le seigneur de Fondcombe avait lu au même moment dans ses pensées déclara : « C'est le roi Thranduil ».

L'ancien rôdeur restait perplexe quant à cette révélation. De plus loin que remontaient Legolas lui avait toujours dit que son père ne se déplaçait jamais hors de ses terres sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, si bien qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer en personne. Il se réjouissait d'avance le connaître enfin. Gimli et Aragorn, sans faire de bruit suivirent Elrond aux portes de la cité pour accueillir leurs nouveaux invités avec tout le respect qu'ils mérritaient.

« Aiya, Thranduil roi de Mirkwood », fit l'elfe de Rivendell en guise de bienvenu à son plus vieil ami. « Que me vaut cette visite si je puis me permettre? » reprit-il.

Tout en sautant de sa noble monture, le roi s'inclina devant ce dernier.

« Aiya, Elrond seigneur de Fondcombe, je suis venu implorer votre aide »

L'elfe brun haussa une nouvelle fois les sourcils, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Car en règle général les elfes de la forêt noire, ne demandaient jamais aucune aide venu de l'extérieur et c'était là une de leurs nombreuses caractéristiques.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre à l'intérieur, nous pourrons ainsi discuter plus au calme»

proposa Elrond. Gimli toussota pour faire part de leurs présence.

« Puis-je vous présenté les fidèles compagnons de votre fils le prince Legolas, voici Gimli du mont solitaire et fils de Gloin et Arargorn descendant le la lignée des luminors et grand roi du Gondor ».

Estel avait l'impression d'être dévisager par ce regard glacial et profond qui émanait de l'elfe blond, mais les yeux de cet être pur le trahissaient d'émotions. Ses yeux d'un bleu velours d'hiver le scrutaient avec une telle intensité, que n'importe qui en sa présence baisserait les siens. Cela lui fit penser à son ami Legolas auquel les émotions ne passaient que par le biais de ses pupilles et ne put retenir un sourire à ce souvenir qu'il avait du prince. Thranduil s'inclina une seconde fois, imité de près par Gimli et l'ancien rôdeur. Cependant, à la vue du nain un léger rictus se forma au creux des lèvres du roi, tout en gardant un stoïcisme exemplaire même pour un elfe. Et c'est ainsi, qu'il pénétrèrent dans la demeure du seigneur de Rivendell.

Aiya = Salutation. C'est un terme elfique souvent utilisé pour se salué de façon courtoise voir noble.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura fait plaisir. La suite pour bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Elrond fit entrer ses deux amis ainsi que le roi Thranduil dans la salle de réception comme il était convenu. Arwen se tenait sur une chaise, l'aire vague et perdue. Son visage s'illumina quand elle aperçu Aragorn aux côtés de son père. Elle remarqua également la présence du roi de la forêt sombre, cela lui sembla incongrue que Legolas n'accompagnais pas son père.

«Aiya Thranduil roi des elfes», fit-elle tout en s'inclinant avec toute la politesse que l'on attendait de la part d'une princesse. Ce dernier la regarda et sans un mot,il s'inclina à son tour en signe de respect. Elrond pouvait être fière de sa fille, elle était tendre, pure et représentait un modèle aux jeunes elfes . Après un bref échange et regard entre l'ancien rôdeur et elle, Arwen quitta la pièce dans la plus grande prestance elfique que lui avait valu son rang de princesse.

Paraissant sans doute comprendre, bien qu'elle était dotée d'une grande sagesse utile dans les moments sombres,que sa présence ce jour là n'était hélas point requise. Aragorn la suivit des yeux sans un mot pendant un instant, puis il se retourna vers l'elfe blond et demanda :

«Seigneur Thranduil que ce passe t-il ? »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de l'elfe sylvestre,il soupira. De fatigue, de peur ?Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui tourmentait réellement le roi de Mirkwood.

Soudain Elrond avait comme saisi ce que le roi voulait leur dire et d'une voix grave déclara : «Legolas est mourant» .

Aragorn n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais l'air si triste du roi Thranduil lui fit comprendre que c'était malheureusement la pure vérité.

«Comment ?!», s'écria le maître nain,visiblement choqué de la révélation du seigneur Elrond. Le rôdeur quant à lui ne pouvait prononcer un mot, son esprit vagabondait hors du temps. Il repensait à ces longues discutions passionnées qu'il avait échanger avec son ami quelques années plus tôt. C'était comme si que son monde s'écroulait sous le poids de cette nouvelle souffrance. Le seigneur de Rivendell qui resta songeur, proposa à ses convives de s'installer à une table, afin de laisser l'elfe sylvestre le loisir de s'épancher sur le sujet de Legolas. Ainsi tout les quatre prirent place sur une table ronde en pierre, sur un balcon de taille moyenne dans les appartements privés d'Elrond. Ils s'installèrent sans bruits, tous étaient soucieux comme perdus dans leurs pensées, le moment était comme qui dirait critique. Le roi Thranduil semblait cherché ces mots, visiblement il devait se sentir mal à l'aise. Elrond l'invita à prendre la parole en toute tranquillité, d'un geste de la main qui se voulait des plus amicale que possible.

«Comme vous le savez mon fils est rentré au royaume il y a quatre ans, peut de temps après le couronnement d'Aragorn...». Ce dernier hocha la tête, mais n'avait hélas pas le cœur à sourire en ces temps devenu brumeux. Thranduil reprit son discours là où il l'avait interrompue d'un air plus grave mais si triste en un sens :

«Bien entendu, nous l'avons accueilli en héros, toute notre peuple était en admiration face au prince. A son arriver sur ces terres natales, il ma semblé fatigué, comme éreinté de toutes choses. J'ai d'abord pensé comme toute personne que cette lutte contre les forces noire de Sauron,n'avait sans doute pas été de tout repos. Si bien que je lui ai laissé tout le loisir de se reposer à sa son extrême fatigue ne s'est pas estompé au fil du temps, elle à au contraire prit de une telle envergure que je fus vite dépassé par les les événements. Son état de santé c'est dégradé à une allure dense et rapide. Bien que mon fils soit de nature discrète quelque peut hostile envers la société, il se fit de plus en plus rare au sein du palais. J'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises de m'entretenir avec lui, mais il refusait toute communication, comme fermé au reste du monde. Si bien qu'un soir alors que je m'apprêtais à regagner mes appartements, je le vis sous une pluie des plus torrentielles qu'il soit. Je l'ai appeler de nombreuses fois pour qu'il vienne au moins se mettre à l'abri. C'est à ce moment là qu'il ...»

Le roi marqua une pause, comme pour reprendre son souffle. L'assemblée qui l'écoutais sans un mot depuis le début de son récit, attendait avec impatience qu'il le reprenne au plus vite. L'elfe reprit son discours tant bien que mal :

«C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'est retourné vers moi et de son regard curieusement vitreux il prononça avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil : nin ista feg. »

«Dans un profond sommeil ?», demanda le seigneur Elrond en interrogeant du regard l'elfe sylvestre qui se tenait non loin de lui assis sur un fauteuil de velours.

«En effet», répondit ce dernier et d'une voix grave il reprit: «Je vous en supplie Seigneur Elrond, vous êtes mon dernier espoir. Il est mon héritier, mon fils et je ne peut rester devant lui, alors qu'il se meurt chaque jour un peut plus. Je vous en conjure aidez moi, sauvez le!»

L'elfe brun de Rivendell était choqué, jamais le roi de Mirkwood ne lui avait parler ainsi. Cependant, l'émotion le saisissait à la gorge à l'idée du jeune prince souffrant. Il se mit à repensé à l'époque où sa tendre fille Arwen si douce, se mourrait de la pression que les forces noires de Sauron exerçait sur son cœur ainsi que le chagrin de voir l'être aimé crouler sous cette même force démoniaque. Elrond était le seul et le plus a-même à comprendre réellement le malheur qui tourmentait son ami.

«Ma magie ne peut guérir de manière certaine votre fils, mais saches que je ferais tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour sauver le prince», déclara ce dernier à l'attention du roi de Mirkwood. Thranduil hocha la tête en signe de gratitude. Il savait à présent que son fils serait entre de bonnes mains.

Aragorn quant à lui ne savait que penser des révélations faites à l'instant même du roi du pays sylvestre. Son meilleur et plus vieil ami dont-il avait partagé tant de souvenirs, tant de combats, tant de joies et de peines... se mourrait d'une maladie sans nom encore inconnu, tandis que lui gouttait au plaisir que lui offrait la vie. Il se maudissait intérieurement du malheur du prince elfique. Une chose était pourtant sur à ses yeux : il se devait d'être présent à son chevet, le soutenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait et cela en était son devoir.

«Mais qu'attendons-nous !? », s'écria le maître nain tout en se levant brusquement de son siège de velours. «Il faut aller lui porter secours au plus vite », s'empressât-il de rajouter.

« Votre compassion pour Legolas est tout à fait honorable de votre part Gimli fils de Gloin. Cependant, nous devons agir avec une extrême prudence,car le mal qui ronge notre ami est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît », intervena Elrond. Aragorn se leva et jugea l'assemblée de ces yeux et d'un ton propre au commun des rois déclara :

«Nous devons nous rendre au chevet du prince. Elrond quand pourrons nous partir ? ».

Le seigneur de Rivendell parût agréablement surprit de constater que son protégé portait autant d'importance au peuple des elfes qu'aux siens. Mais le temps ne lui permettait pas de s'attarder sur ce détail. Ils devaient faire au plus vite,cela en valait de la survie du prince.

«Nous pourrons chevaucher à l'aube si cela vous convient à tous », proposât-il.

«Qu'il en soit ainsi », prononça Estel en guise de réponse. L'elfe suzerain à la chevelure blonde hocha une nouvelle fois la tête avec soulagement. Gimli quant à lui se fessait une joie de retrouver son ami pour lui conter ses nombreuses aventures malgré la situation quelque peu funeste. Avant de quitter l'assemblée, le dunedain s'excusa poliment et s'inclina avec tout le respect qu'il portait au Seigneurs de Fondcombe et de Mirkwood. Puis dans un élan gracieux il regagna ces quartiers en vue de prévenir Arwen de son départ imminent et ainsi préparé ses affaires.

Voilà ceci est la fin de ce chapitre. Bientôt la suite.

Nin ista feg = je ne me sens pas bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain matin, aux premières lueurs du jour,Estel se hâta de prendre ces affaires afin d'être fin prêt pour l'heure du départ. Il préparait sa fidèle monture Arod dans l'écurie royal quand Arwen fit interruption.

«Promettez moi de me revenir sain et sauf », soufflât-elle, le cœur lourd d'émotions. Le rôdeur se retourna et de son regard bienveillant déposa un tendre baissé sur sa belle et dans un doux murmure prononça ces quelques mots dans le but de la rassurée :

«Meleth-nin je vous aime tant »

«Transmettez mes amitiés les plus sincères au jeune prince » Estel hocha la tête, «Je n'y manquerais point » Puis sans un mot, il monta avec fière allure sur sa monture et parti en vue de rejoindre le reste du convoi parés pour le voyage.

L'elfe sylvestre sur son admirable élan se tenait fin près,il n'avait qu'une pensée en son âme : retourner au plus vite auprès de son tendre fils. Le reste de sa troupe avait celé leur chevaux avec vive allure. Le seigneur de Rivendell quant à lui avait revêtus une tenue plus classique qu'à son ordinaire. En effet, en vu d'un long périple il préférait être à son aise. Quelques elfes de Fondcombe désireux de rencontré le peuple de vert-bois-le-grand accompagnaient leur seigneur. Au loin Gimli avait visiblement plus de mal que le reste de la troupe à bien se préparer. Bien que toutes ses affaires pour le voyages étaient prêtes, une énigme persista malgré tout. Il n'était pas de taille à chevauché seul. Pendant la quête de l'anneau il avait prit pour ainsi dire l'habitude de voyager au côté de Legolas, si bien qu'à présent il se sentait incapable de parcourir une telle distance seul. Thranduil installé sur son élan tout en jugent le nain d'un air méprisant déclara de manière sarcastique :

«Faut-il que j'aille quérir un marche pied pour que vous montez sur votre cheval, ou aller vous nous honorer de votre absence maître nain ? »

«Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment roi de Mirkwood de mépriser un seigneur nain qui plus es se trouve être l'un des plus fidèle compagnon de votre fils. Mettez votre rancœur de côté je vous pris », le coupa Elrond d'un ton qui se voulait ferme et autoritaire.

«Si Gimli voudrait chevaucher pendant le voyage en ma présence, j'en serais honoré », reprit-il à l'adresse du maître nain. Ce dernier accepta d'un hochement de tête visiblement heureux de la proposition d'Elrond. Il se voyait mal de demander à Aragorn de chevaucher en sa compagnie et tout raconter à l'elfe.

Le convois pour Mirkwood avait débuté dès les premiers rayons du soleil et cela fessait maintenant plus de sept heures qui parcouraient les plaines de la terre du milieu en direction du prince. Bien que l'ancien rôdeur et Gimli ne montrèrent aucun signe de fatigue, l'elfe brun demanda de faire une halte de quelques heures ne trouvant comme excuse que le repos des chevaux. Ils avaient établis leurs campement non loin d'une rivière à la lisière d'une forêt. Et après avoir dressé quelques tentes pour la nuit, le maître nain s'était endormi rapidement accablé par la fatigue de ces nouveaux tourments. Aragorn qui appréciait ces nuits de pleines lune où les étoiles brillaient plus intensément se trouvait au bord de la rivière loin du convois, goûtant ainsi au plaisir du silence que la nature lui offrait en ce moment même. Alors qu'il fumait sa pipe il senti une présence se rapproché de lui à pas feutrés.

«Vous oubliez que je fût élevé par ceux de votre race, seigneur de la forêt noire »

A ces mots, l'elfe blond se dévoila de tout son être devant l'ancien rôdeur resté passablement assit.

«Je me demandais bien ce que mon fils pouvait vous trouvez, vous un humain qui plus es », déclara ce dernier et devant l'étonnement du descendant d'Isildur il enchaîna :

«Mon fils à toujours fait éloge de vous. Il vous décrit à plus forte raison comme étant un grand roi, au corps vaillant, à la bravoure inépuisable et inégalable mais il prétend aussi que vous êtes doté d'un cœur tendre et juste comme ceux de notre peuple ».

Aragorn ne savait que pensé des propos tenu par l'elfe de Mirkwood. Certes, il savait que son plus vieil ami lui portait de l'intérêt mais de là à savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement de lui, le laissait sans voix, si bien qu'il ne pouvait prononcer un mot.

«Est-ce ma présence qui vous trouble à ce point,ou tout simplement me parler vous est fort désagréable ? », questionna Thranduil tout en plongeant son regard bleu océan dans ceux de l'ancien rôdeur.

«Mes pensées sont bien trop sombres en mon âme,pour que je puisse m'exprimer à ma guise », répondit-il le cœur lourd. Une ombre passa sur le visage de l'elfe sylvestre à la vue de cet humain qui semblait éprouvé le même sentiment de tristesse à l'encontre de son fils.

«Il est fragile, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le montre. Rares sont les personnes à connaître sa vulnérabilité et sa vraie nature. Legolas n'est pas comme ceux de son peuple, il est doté de l'esprit du temps ancien des elfes qui peuplaient cette terre mais sa fragilité face aux éléments de la vie lui est vécue plus intensément, plus qu'il soit un combattant or pair, son cœur est pur et tendre »

A l'écoute de ces paroles tenus par le père de son ami,Estel resta de marbre. Legolas fragile ? Il n'en croyait pas ces oreilles.

«Cela ne se peut », soufflât-il. Il avait toujours vu son ami courageux, partant pour n'importe quelle bataille qui lui tenait à cœur, il lui avait ainsi sembler heureux de bander son arc contre une armée d'orcs. Jamais il n'avait remarqué que son ami masquait tant bien que mal sa vraie nature. Cependant, lors de la quête de l'anneau il n'avait pas mit longtemps à s'apercevoir que l'elfe était sensible à la nature, comme si qu'il communiquait avec cette dernière. Souvent on avait l'impression qu'il entrait en parfaite communion avec les forêts, lacs et rivières. Ainsi le roi du Gondor savait parfaitement que le prince elfique aimait par dessus tout les nuits d'hivers où la lune était haute dans le ciel et que les étoiles scintillaient. Mais de là à prétendre qu'il possédait la fragilité extrême de ces anciens était tout simplement impensable.

«Bien qu'il ma été donné d'être élevé par des elfes, j'ai toujours pensé que le faite de communiquer avec les éléments de la nature était chose commune chez les elfes sylvestres, bien que je n'est que Legolas le faire.»

«C'était chose commune », le rectifia ce dernier. Et devant le regard interloquer du rôdeur il reprit son discours :

«Bien avant que ceux de votre peuple ne découvre notre existence, les elfes sylvains étaient en majeure partis doté de cette capacité. A l'époque où ce don prospérait nous vivions des jours de paix et de prospérités. Mais quand les ténèbres se sont abattus sur la terre du milieu, cette caractéristique à disparue. Certains racontent qu'il était préférable. Bien que ce don soit un cadeau il était également un fardeau pour chaque elfe . Et c'est chose rare que mon fils en soit doté, mon peuple raconte qu'il à été béni et maudit par les valars. Mais cela le rend plus vulnérable à toutes émotions.»

L'ancien rôdeur et le roi de Mirkwood restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, sans prononcer le moindre mot de peur de briser ce nouveau silence. Chacun d'eux fixaient l'horizon qui s'élevait à perte de vue, en se demandant quel mal pouvait bien ronger le prince. Puis dans la plus haute discrétion, Thranduil s'éclipsa laissant le roi du Gondor perdu dans ces pensées tourmentées. Le lendemain matin, au premières lueurs de l'aube alors qu'Aragorn dormait encore, un bruit le fit sortir de ses songes. Il se hâta et sorti de sa tente qui lui avait été alloué pour la nuit. La troupe du pays noire ainsi que les quelques elfes de Rivendell étaient fin prêts pour repartir de ce pas. Le roi sylvain du haut de son élan semblait avoir reprit son air grave et autoritaire. Non loin de là, le maître nain rangeait ces affaires tout en marmonnant dans sa longues barbes rousse. Le petit déjeuner qui lui avait été proposé par les elfes ne devait point être à sa image fit sourire le roi du Gondor en se rappelant que Gimli n'avait jamais aimé les lambas proposé par l'ami elfe. Sans un mot, après plusieurs minutes de préparation, la troupe se remit en route vers le domaine elfique où séjournait le prince. Malgré une cadence des chevaux rapide, il fallait à peu près cinq heures de chevauchée pour atteindre les portes de Mirkwood. Estel restait pensif,il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Bien que la magie de son père Elrond était reconnue au delà des terres de Fondcombe, rien n'était certain pour son ami. SI le seigneur de Rivendell ne le sauvait pas, cela devrait dire qu'il devrais le regarder succomber à ces maux. Aragorn chassa aussi vite cette pensée incongrue bien trop troublante en son âme. Il se devait d'être fort pour son ami.

Aux premières ombres de la nuit,après une chevauchée ardue, ils arrivèrent aux portes de vert-bois-le-grand avec soulagement. Le maître nain ainsi que le roi du Gondor, du haut de leurs montures, restèrent en admiration devant la beauté du royaume sylvestre . Toutes les lumières diffusaient une blancheurs si pure, si extrê à la vu des elfes sylvains Aragorn ressenti comme un malaise en son plus fort intérieur. Un sentiment de tristesse régnait au travers de toute la cité. Sentiment qui fessait écho à la détresse du rôdeur et du roi. Ils étaient arrivés au cœur même de la douleur, de la souffrance, cité bâtie de complaintes pour leur prince mourant. La beauté de ce monde semblait elle-même ternie par la maladie de Legolas. Les portes se refermèrent sur leur passage comme un coffre sans charnière, les laissant las et fatigués, mais Aragorn ne pouvait décemment pas se reposer maintenant.. Une chose beaucoup plus importante l'attendais : se rendre au chevet de son vieil ami et découvrir de par lui-même de quoi retournait les maux qui le hantaient.

Meleth-nin = c'est une autre façon en elfique de dire mon amour. C'est une manière plus personnelle plus singulière de le dire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 **

Mirkwood, pays de pureté céleste de la terre du milieu, pays de le lune_ (oui en elfique on dit le lune et la soleil) _où des elfes demeuraient en ces lieux sous un ciel lumineux. Aux premiers regard tout semblait froid, hostile. Le calme qui régnait au travers de ces arbres, de ces rivières et de ces forêts étaient sources de mélancolie pour quiconque osait pénétrer en ces sombre plaines. Mais d'une certaine façon elle emplissait chaque être d'une sérénité. La demeure elfique du roi Thranduil était bâtie au cœur même d'une forêt, au trône d'un arbre à l'écorce robuste et à une souplesse légendaire, là se trouvait le palais royal blanc orné de feuillages et de mousse luxuriante. Aragorn observait sans un mot, remplissant ainsi ses yeux à la vue d'un pays des plus magnifiques qui lui avait été donné de voir de toute sa vie. Chaque détails, chaque couleurs s'encrait en son âme. Il comprenait à présent l'attachement de son ami Legolas envers sa terre natale. Tout était enclin à une profonde harmonie de l'esprit et de cette terre nommé vert-bois-le-grand. Après avoir descellés leurs chevaux dans l'écurie royale, l'elfe sylvestre fit entrer ses convives au sein même de ses appartements privés afin de les laisser se reposer à leurs convenances. Mais le brave Estel aussi humble était-il ne pouvait point trouver de quiétude tout en sachant que son ami le prince se mourrait non loin de là. Il se devait d'être prudent, nul ne savait quel réaction aurait pu avoir Thranduil le maître de ces lieux en voyant qu'un humain tentait d'approché de trop près son fils. Ce dernier à l'attention de ces invités prit la parole :

«Bienvenue en mon Royaume. Je met à votre disposition tout ce qui vous semble nécessaire. Soyez sans craintes ». Elrond le seigneur de Rivendell, sur ces paroles de sympathie s'inclina en signe de gratitude. L'accueil des elfes sylvains bien que simple avait été sans faille, comme si que tout avait été prévu dans le moindre détail. Chaque gestes semblaient avoir été millimétrés, ordonnés. Gimli, bien qu'habitué à la présence des elfes ne se sentait par pour autant à son aise, il se tenait non loin du rôdeur guettant l'arrivée d'un elfe en particulier. Quel espoir perdu, c'était chose vaine et il le savait. Le prince elfique ne pouvait point se déplacer à sa guise en ces temps funestes, il demeurait étendu dans un lit, attendant la mort à bras ouvert, se laissant ainsi aller à ses tourments, au désespoir d'une vie sans fond ni forme. Toutes sources de lumières étaient éteintes en son cœur. La venue d'Elrond elfe de Fondcombe n'avait que pour but que de le sauver, de l'arracher aux bras d'une mort bien trop présente en son âme.

Soudain,alors que toute l'assemblée semblait pour chacun d'entre eux, perdus dans leurs pensées, l'elfe sylvain se redressa et plissa le bas de sa tunique dans un mouvement frénétique. De son regard, on pouvait lire une angoisse nouvelle qui entachait son image de roi infaillible. Il passait machinalement ses mains dans ses cheveux afin de se recoiffer au mieux. Elrond haussa les sourcils à la vue d'un elfe qui dans ses habitudes, aussi vieilles quelles remontaient, avait toujours disposé d'un calme légendaire, mais qui en cet instant, paraissait anxieux comme sur le point de défaillir. Puis, dans un son à peine audible pour l'ouïe humaine dont jouissait Aragorn, une porte en bois parée de gravures anciennes et de mousse, s'ouvrit en un timide mouvement pour laisser place à une elfe sylvestre. Elle était dotée d'une beauté inégalable, ses cheveux tombaient en cascade le long de son dos, sa peau parfaitement lisse avait le reflet de le lune, sa robe verte pâle épousait gracieusement ses formes. Ses yeux d'un vert aussi sombre que celui d'une forêt d'hiver regardait, scrutait avec plaisir la salle ainsi que les personnes présentes d'un sourire en coin, sans rien laisser paraître. Thranduil qui semblait frustré mais désireux envers l'elfe rousse, osa s'approcher d'elle et d'un mouvement noble, dès plus tendre que possible, lui prit la main dans la sienne tout en posant un genou à terre et y déposa un doux baiser sur sa peau fragile de douceur avant de prononcer :

«Meleth-nin **(mon amour) **comme vous m'avez manqué. Ne plus vous voir pendant ces cinq jours m'a semblé être une éternité,un supplice,une tâche dont je me suis amplement acquitté. Vous voir en cet instant me comble de bonheur ».

En guise de réponse l'elfe rousse plongea ses yeux couleur du bois d'hiver dans ceux du maître de ces lieux qui avaient prit une teinte de velours bleu. Et dans une douce frénésie, alors que le roi s'était rapproché d'elle, il y déposa un doux baiser sur sa belle. Leurs lèvres c'étaient rencontrés pour ne plus se quitter. Leurs baiser timide devenait passion, synonyme d'un amour fou qui les consumaient. Le temps lui même semblait comme interrompu, suspendu par un fil invisible. Le monde autour d'eux n'avait plus d'importance, avait perdu de sa valeur, de sa signification... seul l'être aimé qui se trouvait en face comptait réellement aux yeux de ces deux passionnés.

«Ilmaré », souffla le roi, comme un murmure interdit. Puis, il se retourna vers son auditoire, gêné de l'instant passé à la vue de ses convives. Il s'excusa poliment et présenta l'elfe qui demeurait tendrement à ses côtés :

«Je vous présente Ilmamé ma femme, gardienne de le lune,reine de ce royaume et mère du prince Legolas ».

«Aiya Ilmaré reine de Mirkwood », fit Elrond accompagnent sa salutation d'une noble révérence envers la reine de ce royaume avant de reprendre :

«Je suis honoré de pouvoir faire votre connaissance ». Cette dernière laissa échapper un large sourire à l'attention du seigneur de Rivendell, mais son regard se voilà à la vue du descendant d'Isildur. L'elfe brun, présenta les fidèles compagnons du prince. Gimli bien que troublé par tant de beauté elfique, arriva toutefois à prononcer ces quelques mots de courtoisie :

«Mes respects gente dame ». Aragorn, quant à lui ne put retenir un léger sourire en voyant son ami de longue date troublé en présence d'une elfe. Cela avait pour don de lui rappeler un vieux souvenir partagé lors de la communauté de l'anneau ; à cette époque ils avaient trouvé refuge au royaume de Galadriel et le maître nain s'était montré incroyablement ému en la compagnie de la dame de la Lothlorien. C'était là un de ces heureux et nombreux souvenirs partagé de bon cœur avec ces amis de la communauté. L'elfe rousse qui s'était rapproché de l'assemblé sans un bruit, arborait un large sourire envers le maître nain. On pouvait lire sur son visage de la compassion signe d'une grande sagesse. Malgré un temps des plus funeste, elle paraissait calme, comme sereine de tout malheur possible. Le roi de Mirkwood bien que silencieux s'avança d'un pas décidé vers sa reine :

«Comment va le prince ? » Sa question était remplie de doute. La peur que la santé de son héritier ne se soit dégradé se ressentait. Une peur qui hélas dominait que trop son esprit tourmenté et fessais violence à son âme meurtrie par la douleur de voir son fils, la chair de sa chair dépérir sous les coup d'une maladie son nom.

«Je ne pourrais dire si son état c'est dégradé ou non, mais il me semble cependant resté éveillé plus longtemps », répondit la gardienne de le lune. Doucement elle se retourna face au roi du Gondor et prononça :

«Il demande à vous voir », son ton employer bien que rêche envers le dernier dunedain, il indiqua là une vraie requête, comme une demande faite sous le signe d'un supplice. Aragorn quant à lui ne comprenait point. Bien qu'il fût heureux que son ami le demanda auprès de lui à son chevet, il restait sur la défensive. Pourquoi lui ? Alors qu'il se perdait dans les profondeurs envoûtante de ces pensées noircies de doutes, le seigneur de Rivendell posa une main amicale et rassurante sur son épaule :

«Si t-elle est la volonté du prince, qu'il en soit ainsi. Aller y et voyer de vous même ce qu'il en résulte de son état de santé. Il vous fait confiance, de ce faite le penneth **( jeune elfe)** s'ouvrira plus facilement quant au sujet de ces maux. »

Elrond avait prononcé sa tirade d'une voix qui se voulait dès plus chaleureuse que possible, toutefois son récit était emprunt d'une légère dureté bien connu du seigneur de Fondcombe. Le rôdeur n'avait de choix que d'obéir sans contredire son beau père. C'était à lui que revenait la lourde responsabilité de découvrir de part lui-même, de comprendre et d'analyser le mal qui rongeait qui paralysait depuis bien trop longtemps son ami. Cette responsabilité nouvelle, bien que lourde à porter lui semblait être le signe d'une profonde amitié qui les liait lui et le prince. Un fardeau dès plus redoutable mais quelque peu salutaire en un sens.

«Je vais vous accompagnez à ses appartements », proposa la reine du royaume de la forêt sombre. Le rôdeur hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Le moment était enfin venu de découvrir le mal qui rongeait le prince elfique.

Alors qu'Ilmaré et Aragorn partaient en direction des quartiers de Legolas, le seigneur de Rivendell suivait du regard son protégé. Ces tourments semblaient pesés lourds sur son être, son visage avait prit une teinte de profonde mélancolie. Car si sa magie guérisseuse ne parvenait point à sauver l'elfe blond de ce royaume,cela reviendrait à dire que son futur fils devrait hélas une nouvelle fois affronté la perte d'un être cher à son cœur.

Le roi du Gondor suivait d'un pat léger mais rapide la gardienne de le lune à travers le palais royale. Cette demeure bien que bâtie au cœur même d'un arbre centenaire à l'écorce puissante et robuste se trouvait être vaste. Les pièces et couloirs défilaient sans fin comme dans un rêve. Bien qu'ils franchissaient chaque pièces,chaque couloirs, le dunedain restait sans voix devant une telle beauté architectural. Toutes pièces, portes et couloirs étaient parés de bois blanc ornés de gravures anciennes ainsi que revêtus d'une mousse à la couleur d'un vert de printemps. Puis sans un mot,à l'abri des regards indiscrets, à la dérobé d'une porte, ils arrivèrent au creux d'un jardin luxuriant. Camélia, Lys et Rosier se mêlaient à une verdure simple mais magnifique. Au loin, en haut d'un arbre blanc se trouvait une autre demeure. Plus simple, similaire au palais royale mais tout aussi d'une splendeur incomparable.

«Voici la demeure de mon fils »,souffla Ilmaré. Aragorn la regardait, comme interloqué. Pourquoi son ami ne résidait-il pas auprès des siens ?Et comme si elle avait remarqué le doute du rôdeur elle enchaîna :

«Legolas à toujours été solitaire depuis sa tendre enfance, si bien qu'un jour il à fait la demande d'avoir un endroit bien à lui. Ces appartements privés ne semblaient plus lui convenir. De ce fait,tout ce que vous voyez en ces lieux lui appartient de droit, l'arbre, la jardin ainsi que la forêt qui s'étend jusqu'au lac. C'est sa demeure. » Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés et avaient prit la teinte d'un vert profond en disant ces quelques mots. Puis à l'attention des gardes postés auprès de chaque entrées de l'arbre du prince, elle leur ordonna l'entrée au roi du Gondor. Après avoir remercié amplement la mère de son ami, Aragorn souffla et s'élança dans les escaliers menant auprès du prince mourant.

Fin du chapitre 5. Merci de me lire et de me suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

L'air était frais et humide, l'atmosphère bien que singulière était lourde. Les murs couleurs crèmes étaient parés de gravures elfiques aux messages pour le moins éloquents. D'un pas hésitant, Elessar entreprit de parcourir l'ensemble de la demeure à la recherche du prince. L'arbre blanc de l'elfe sylvestre bien que similaire à celui du palais royale, était tout aussi somptueux. Les couleurs ainsi que les nombreuses gravures formaient un alliage des plus harmonieux jamais vu. Au détour d'une pièce le roi du Gondor se retrouva plonger dans une pièce où était entreposé quelques vestiges de l'époque de la quête de l'anneau. Il retrouva avec plaisir les deux arcs de l'elfe blond, son arc noir et le blanc offert en personne par la dame de la Lothlorien. Sans vraiment le réalisé, après avoir monter les dernières marches du palais, il arriva devant une porte à l'inscription bouleversante : «a-vehté-ea» **(je ne suis plus personne)**. Mais pourquoi une telle phrase pour désigner une salle prévue au repos ? Cela avait eu pour effet de semé le doute au plus profond de l'ancien rôdeur. Toutefois, Aragorn ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et actionna la poignet dans un mouvement délicat sans bruit afin de ne pas interrompre le sommeil présumé de son ami. Sombre, froid comme un souffle hivernal, voilà le sentiment que ressentait l'homme des pays libres à la vue de la chambre du prince. Cette pièce, bien que doté d'une surface plus que nécessaire pour un seul elfe, était dépourvue de plafond, laissant ainsi les nuits étoilés diffusé sa pure lumière sur toute la chambre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bougies, de ce faite la pièce était plongée en permanence dans une demie obscurité. Au milieu, trônais un lit en baldaquin en bois gris pastel. Les elfes avaient de bon goûts en matière de demeure, sa il n'y point de doute possible. Soudain, alors que tout paraissait calme, d'un calme pesant,une voix sortie des profondeurs venait brisé ce silence d'or :

«Que fait le roi du Gondor si loin de ces terres?» A ces mots, l'ancien rôdeur se retourna d'un pas vif mais non sans être soulager d'entendre la voix de son ami qu'il n'avait hélas pas vu depuis un peut plus de quatre ans. Il le retrouva assit au bord d'une fenêtre, l'air vague, le regard triste. Bien que son cœur battait à tout rompre, il posa sur le prince un regard bienveillant avec la même tendresse qu'autrefois. Doucement, il détailla la silhouette de l'elfe. Hélas ce qu'il regardait faisais peine à voir. En effet, ces cheveux parsemer de tresses en règles général avaient été défaite ainsi que lissées. Sa tenue se composait d'une simple tunique en mousseline verte ainsi que d'un pantalon marron fin. Sa peau blanche devenait translucide. Tout laissait entrevoir la nouvelle minceur de l' , il avait toujours été mince mais de là à ce que cela prenne de tel proportion : jamais ! Aragorn était pour le moins effrayé de voir son meilleur ami dans un tel é souffrait du malheur du prince :

«Mellon nin **(mon ami), **votre père le roi c'est rendu à Rivendell il y a de cela quelques jours, pour nous prévenir de votre état de santé et ainsi quérir le seigneur Elrond.», soufflât-il. Mais devant le silence de ce dernier il enchaîna :

«Laissez moi vous raccompagner à votre lit, vous me sembler bien pâle».

Soudain, le prince sursauta et se releva brusquement. Bien que ces yeux étaient ternes du à la maladie, ils gardaient néanmoins la même puissances, lueur d'un espoir de liberté.Il paraissait comme perdu, déboussolé devant son ami de longues date, mais dans un élan de dignité elfique il prononça d'une voix évasive :

«Bien que je suis honoré de votre présence et de l'intérêt que vous me portez, je vous en prit quittez mes appartements. Retourner chez vous. Je voudrais resté seul en ces temps»

Sans était trop pour le dunedain,lui qui avait retardé son mariage, parcouru en un laps de temps la terre du milieu, se retrouvait hélas confronté à un elfe buté et surtout borné. Pourquoi tant de silence, tant de souffrance ? Le roi du Gondor bien que sensible aux malheurs du prince, ne comprenait point, pourquoi à la simple vision de son ami mourant lui provoquait une telle douleur dans la poitrine. Une peine qui gisait tel un démon dans sa poitrine, lui déchirant le cœur. Mais il fallait qu'il parle à tout prix. Il devait mettre des mots sur ces maux qui le hantais depuis si longtemps.

«Je vous en prie, ne restez pas murer dans votre mutisme. Parler moi, mais par pitié ne me fuyez pas.»

«Mellon nin (mon ami), je vous ai déjà dit de quitter ce royaume. Partez,partez et ne revenez jamais!» prononça d'un ton sec l'elfe sylvestre à l'attention du descendant de Numénor. Cependant aux yeux d'Aragorn, Legolas lui paraissait faible comme sur le point de tomber une nouvelle fois. Il devait resté, il n'avait plus le choix. Cette histoire le concernait plus qu'il ne le voulait malgré lui.

«Je suis navré mais je conte rester jusqu'à ce que vous retrouvez une santé qui me semble des plus convenable.»

Le prince toujours aussi surprit du comportement du rôdeur envers lui, préférait en cet instant quitter ces lieux. Aller là où les arbres dominaient toutes choses dans le ciel, là où la rivière s'écoulait à perte de vue dans une douce mélodie.

«Alors je vais prendre congé. Je me retire dans ma forêt pour plusieurs jours, que personnes ne viennent me dérangé. Je veut et je resterais seul. Ne m'en voulez pas Aragorn, je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie ces temps si, je ne … je ne...» Soudain alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Ellesar avait saisit le bras de son ami dans un mouvement qui se voulait rapide.

«Attendez! Je ne peut vous laissez partir ainsi dans cet état. Votre sécurité est ma responsabilité »

Tout à coup et sans crier garde, la tête du penneth (**jeune elfe**) se mise à tournée. Il commençait à en perdre son équilibre précaire. Par chance son ami s'en rendit compte.

« Legolas qu'avez vous, vous...» Il nu hélas pas le temps d'achevé sa phrase que le prince s'écroula dans ces bras à même le sol. Ces jambes avaient comme cédés sous le poids de sa propre douleur, murmure d'une souffrance porter à son extrême. Cependant et alors qu'il était à peine conscient il prononça ces quelques mots avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil :

«Nin- ista feg. Lumba-cé Aragorn, lumba-cé (**Je ne me sens pas suis fatigué Aragorn. Je suis fatigué.) **

«Legolas ! Legolas! Répondez moi mon ami! Legolas!»

Le roi du Gondor avait beau crié, le prince sans était aller vers un pays imaginaire, là où ses songes dominaient dans son esprit tourmenté. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, l'elfe était malheureusement bel et bien souffrant, d'une maladie sans nom, sans forme qui gagnait chaque jour du terrain. Mais au yeux de tous elle restait encore une énigme indéchiffrable, un mystère qu'il fallait découvrir au plus vite. Sans un mot, il resserra son emprise sur le prince et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi à contemplé son ami dans un silence d'or. Au bout d'un instant et non s'en être assuré que Legolas dormait d'un sommeil réparateur il quitta l'arbre blanc du prince afin de retrouver le seigneur Elrond et les autres au sein de l'arbre du roi. L'heure était venu aux explications.

Voilà fin du chapitre 6 .N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez .


End file.
